


What If we kissed...?

by I_really_love_pans



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lexa makes a move, burnt popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are enjoying a late night of binge-watching their favorite T.V show on Netflix. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If we kissed...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyxuchiha11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/gifts).



> I asked my girlfriend for a fluff Idea because I rarely ever write it, and she gave me a Clarke and Lexa prompt, so I wrote this for my baby-pancake

Clarke and Lexa are enjoying a late night of binge-watching their favorite T.V show on Netflix. (AU)

It was nearly midnight, and the two had been binge watching their favorite show, the living room smelled of burnt popcorn and butter. Clarke didn’t mind it burned. However, Lexa nearly snuffed her nose to the bowl and shoved it into Clarke’s lap.

“Suit yourself, more for me!” Clarke has said with a wink, earning a soft punch in her arm.

“I’m quite content without any nasty burnt popcorn, and I’ll just stick with these…”

Watching Lexa intently as she reached into her purse and pulled out a whole zip lock bag full of gummy bears.

“How long have you been hiding those? I thought you stopped eating them?”

“I did! These are just my emergency stash in situations like this.”

Clarke's face palmed and glared at Lexa.

“Soooo you stopped eating them only because you decided on saving them for a situation like this? Honey you are the one that burnt the popcorn, and now I believe you did it on purpose…”

“I would never do such a thing…” she averts her eyes as she pops a Gummy bear into her mouth… Clarke’s eyes froze on those lips.

“Lexa…?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Could I ask you a question..?”

“Depends on the question?”

Lexa squints her eyes at Clarke, popping yet another gummy bear into her mouth.

“How…*Clarke licks her lips* How would you feel if I tried to kiss you? Metaphorically, of course, since we ARE friends and all…”

*clears throat*

“Umm that is a strange thing to ask, to be honest, I wasn’t expecting that kinda question.” she giggled eating another gummy bear, Clarke stared into her empty popcorn bowl and sighed before returning her gaze to Lexa.

“HOLY--” she didn’t have time to finish whereas Lexa had pressed her lips against Clarke’s and pushed her onto the couch. Clarke decided not to think about anything and just went with it, it was unbelievable, Lexa was the last person she’d expected to kiss her. 

The question was genuinely just on a whim but watching her chew those gummy bears just seemed to trigger something in her brain, the uninhibited part apparently, Lexa pulled away after the two had exchanged kisses with just as much vigor as the other.

“That wasn’t that bad...I could get used to that” smirked Lexa, flicking the end of Clarke's ear while she still laid on top of her. She stared into those beautiful eyes, running her other hand through the blonde hair that she had been blessed to have.

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes also, her hand coming to rest on Lexa’s cheek, she looked, she powerful, so beautiful, and that smile, she also smiled her smile caused Lexa's smile to grow more, and her eyes seemed to dance in the space between them. 

“That was incredible; I didn’t think you had it in you..”

“Well, I didn’t either, to be honest.” *chuckles*

That was how Clarke and Lexa ended up cuddling together on the couch, Lexa falling asleep, her head up against Clarke’s shoulder while Clarke had her arms wrapped around Lexa and a black draped across their laps. Clarke just watched Lexa breathing, the slow rise, and fall of her chest was almost hypnotic, and her lips pursed, her breath coming in light puffs from her gentle slumber. Clarke couldn’t believe such beauty existed in this world, let only in her arms, yet here she was, holding darling Lexa in her arms and watching her sleep as the world just stopped, nothing else mattered right now nothing.


End file.
